Bound by Blood
by Immortalgothgirl
Summary: It's Kylie's first year at the reaping and Regina does her best to comfort her,as well as taming her own fears. Intended oneshot but may write more depending on reviews, don't like, don't read.


**AN: ****So this Idea came to my head and I thought I'd try it out, it may not be the best, but I thought I'd try it out, I don't intend for this to be anything more than a one-shot, but If you like it maybe I can write some more, but this shouldn't be taken too seriously, because it's just something I'm playing around with, but if you are going to review please no bashing, anyway, on with the story…..**

**Regina's POV**

I stare blankly at myself in the mirror, my hair's a total mess and I look like I haven't slept in a week, all this worrying is getting to me, mom would kill me if she walked through the door right now, I could hear her idle patronising voice in my head _'Regina what have I said about stressing, you'll get worry lines' _says her, bitch is like 40.

Freakin' worry lines are the last thing on my mind today, _Sure mom, today could be the last day we ever see each other but hey, so long as I don't have any worry lines, right?_

"Regina, breakfast's ready!" I hear mom shouting from downstairs, I slip into my robes and go downstairs.

"I've made your favourite, pancakes." She says and hands me a plate of pancakes, and here I thought she didn't have one maternal bone in her body, I take my pancakes over to the table and sit down,

"Where's Kylie?" I ask, Mom's face is all serious, and she _never _pulls that face.

"She's not up yet." She says and turns away from me,

"You're lying." I tell her, she looks at me guiltily,

"Let her be Regina, she just didn't want to get up yet, I remember how you were when it was your first year."

I was just about to snap at her when we both heard tiny light footsteps on the staircase, and soon my twelve year old sister Kylie comes into sight, "Hey Kylie" I sweetly smile and give her a wave, she replies with a quiet 'hey'.

"You want some pancakes dear?" Mom says to Kylie, she nods, "I'll bring them over to you" she walks off into the kitchen to get Kylie's pancakes. Kylie takes the seat across from me,

"You look how I feel." I say, a forced chuckle escapes my lips, It's clear Kylie's been crying, it's always scary going to the reaping for the first time, "Kylie it's gunna be ok, the chances of you being reaped are slim to none."

"There's always a chance Regina." She replies sadly, looking down at the table, I reach for her hand and hold it in my own,

"Kylie, you got nothing to worry about, your name's only been in once, trust me, there's no way it's you." I smile to reassure her, her face brightens a little and soon she digs into her pancakes and mom, still with that serious look on her face sits down at the table giving us both a look that says 'Girls, I have something to say.'

"Now girls, I know what day it is today." She begins as if it's some big secret that she's only just discovered.

"So does the rest of the country." I shot back, mom just rolls her eyes at me,

"And I know you must be going through a lot, I know I haven't been the best mother ever, but I thought, If I didn't act like your mom, and acted like your friend instead, then we might be closer, but the outcome was quite the opposite."

"Is this actually going anywhere?" I ask, getting annoyed, and Kylie looks just as bored as I do.

"The point is, is that I wish I could've been there for you as a mother, when death is staring your children in the face it puts things into perspective." Honestly, she could've stopped at the 'I could've been there for you' part, but all that talk about death staring us in the face has just made Kylie ten times worse, she shoves her plate away and runs up the stairs sobbing, I turn to my mom, giving her a death glare,

"Nice mom, _real _smooth." I say, sounding bitchy, and run up the stairs after Kylie.

I can hear muffled sobs and sniffles coming from Kylie's room, I knock softly on the door, "Kylie, can I come in?" She tells me I can.

"Hey, shhh, it's ok, don't listen to mom, what the hell does she know?" I say rubbing her back, I stay there, sat on the edge of Kylie's bed, rocking Kylie back and forth in my arms until she calms down, Janis Ian would piss herself laughing if she could see me now, Queen Bee Regina George being a doting big sister, well I'm not the bitch she makes me out to be, just because we haven't always seen eye to eye she thinks she can base my entire persona on our mutual dislike of each other, yeah, I may have called her a dyke a few times, what of it? Cady told me what Janis said about me, that I'm a 'Typical selfish, backstabbing slut-faced hoe bag.' But she's going to say that isn't she? She hates me, and I don't exactly like her either, but it did offend me, because if she could see the relationship me and Kylie have, she'd know that she'd never been so wrong in her life.

"I'm just…I'm so scared." She stammers in between sniffles, "Even with the training they give us, say there's a boy, built like an ox, like that Cato boy, I don't stand a chance."

"Look, don't think about that right now ok, it's like 10:00am right now, the reaping doesn't start until 2 this afternoon." I say with a smile, "just try and stay as calm as you can, go to my room and pick a dvd and some chocolates, I'll make you a hot chocolate." I say, stroking her golden locks identical to mine.

"Thanks 'gina, you're the best." She says and hugs me.

I'm halfway through making Kylie's hot chocolate when I hear a knock at my door, and when I opened it there stood my three best friends and fellow plastics, Cady, Gretchen and Karen, they all looked at me with sad smiles on their faces,

"Hey." Gretchen sighed,

"Hey." I reply "Wanna come in?"

"yeah sure." All three of them sit down on my couch, "We were going to ask if you wanted to go for coffee at the mall." Gretchen tells me,

"I don't really wanna leave Kylie today." I tell her, they all look at me knowingly,

"How is she?" Cady asks, sounding concerned,

"Terrified." Is all I say to her while trying desperately not to cry.

"We'll all be fine ok, out of everybody in District 1,what are the odds of any of us being picked?" Shame to say pep talks aren't Gretchen's strong point,

"Well, I better take this hot chocolate up to Kylie." I turn to walk up the staircase but I'm met with Kylie's sad eyes, I give a sympathetic smile and hand her the mug of hot chocolate,

"Thanks 'gina." She smiles at me,

"What film did you pick?" I ask her,

"Titanic." She replies, a classic,

"I'm going for coffee with the girls, you gunna be ok sweetie?" I say tucking a strand of hair behind her ear,

"Yeah, I'll be fine." She smiles at me, "I'll see you later." Then she walks off.

***At the Mall***

"I didn't know the mall was open on reaping day." Says a confused Karen, _there's a lot you don't know actually Karen, _I think to myself, poor Karen, she wouldn't last 5 minutes in the Hunger Games.

"Cady, could you and Karen give us a sec?" Gretchen asks, Cady and Karen exchange confused looks but they decide to shrug it off and go to the counter to get our coffee, "Regina, you don't have to be strong here," Gretchen says softly, "It's ok to admit you're afraid, I get it, you want to be strong for Kylie, but she isn't here."

I sigh, "I hate it when you get all deep and meaningful Gretch."

She chuckles, "I know you do."

"I'm just so scared, I mean, me being reaped is one thing, but Kylie…..I couldn't bare it, I don't care how much training she has or how good she thinks she is with a dagger, I won't let it happen." I say this now, but the minute we're in the square and the reaping is being televised it'll be all smiles and cheers, and the two 'lucky' bastards who get picked will be envied across the District, but the truth is, even in District 1 the games are feared, although the adults and, the more arrogant careers don't acknowledge this, but there are always volunteers, so even if me or Kylie do get reaped there will be hundreds of girls tripping over themselves to volunteer, that's how it is every year, but it's a big gamble pinning all my hopes on someone volunteering, and I'm not prepared to take that risk.

"Here." Cady says smiling, handing me a cappuccino,

"Here I am making everything about me again and I haven't even bothered asking how you guys feel." I laugh awkwardly,

"Honestly, we're all in the same boat." Cady says, rubbing my shoulder, "Sure, my mom and dad sat me down and gave me the same talk they do every year, but the fact is their words don't change a thing, if I'm reaped, I'm reaped."

"And anyway, it's not like we don't know what we're doing, we've been training at the academy since like what? 10 years old? Gretchen can deny it all she wants but I've seen her with an axe." Never, has anything that logical come out of Karen's mouth, she sees the looks on our faces and chuckles, "Oh, sorry the dumb on isn't meant to say anything smart, right?."

"We didn't mean-"

"I know, I'm totally kidding." She says cutting Gretchen off, the dopey smile is soon back on her face, "Hey, but on the plus side Regina, if you do get reaped you'll be able to lose those three pounds in the arena." Cady and Gretchen throw themselves over the table and spit their drinks out in a fit on laughter,

"I think I'll lose a little more than three pounds in that arena Karen." I tell her, but still I can't help the smile that creeps on my face, half the part of Karen's comedy is that she doesn't even know she's doing it.

"Well, long time no see." A voice says from behind me, I know that blunt hateful tone anywhere. Janis Ian.

"Oh my god, look," I say, trying to sound as bored as possible, being hounded by Janis Ian is the _last_ thing I need today, "I don't mean to be rude" I pause for a moment, "Well actually I do, but I really don't need you in my face today." I wave my hand at her dismissively,

"That's no way to talk to an old…" She pauses, "Acquaintance now is it?" A dark smile starts to tug at her lips, but she refrains from insulting me further, a real challenge for her.

"Is that what we are now?" I ask in disbelief,

"Look, Janis, if you've come to start something-" Cady says, but getting cut off by Janis,

"Start something?" She says wide-eyed, like she's offended Cady even suggested it, "I wouldn't dream of it Cady." Cady rolls her eyes and takes a sip of her latte; she knew how vindictive Janis could be. "No, no, I just wanted to wish you all luck, your sister's name's in there this year, right Regina?" She smiles cockily and I know by the way she looks at my balled up fists that she's got the reaction she wanted, and I hate myself for giving her the satisfaction, "God I, I can't _imagine _what you must be going through right now." She puts emphasis on the word 'imagine' just to give it a bitchy tone, I slowly get up off my seat so that I'm face to face with her,

"I'd back off right now if I was you." I feel my jaw clench, Janis also notices me tense up, making this moment even more enjoyable for her, "Actually no, If I was you I'd want to be as close to me as possible because, well… you might have everyone else fooled, but I know your still totally in love with me." I wink at her and this time it's her jaw that clenches and I see the vulnerability in her green eyes, the girl looks like she's about to cry, geez….I Guess I really hit a nerve, huh? Never have I known Janis to cry, it's just not her, every time I would pass her in the hallway and say 'dyke' she'd just shrug it off and tell me to fuck off.

"Y'know what, I don't need this, have fun today, and your sister." She says raising her hands up, she walks off before I can say anything back.

"What is that girl's problem?" I turn back to the group and ask them,

"You are." Says Cady.

"God, I know we don't get on, but you'd think she'd learn to put our differences aside on reaping day." I reply.

"That's not what I meant." Cady says, smirking, while tracing the top of her cup with her finger, Gretchen checked the time on her watch,

"13:20pm." She informs us, "It'll take ten minutes to get back to Regina's house, we'll get Kylie and head to the square."

"Sure." Says Karen, I take a deep breath before getting into my silver Lexus and driving off with my friends.

***Back at Regina's House***

"Kylie, you ready?" I shout from the doorway, I see Kylie's petite figure descend down the staircase until she's standing right beside me, "Remember, chin up yeah" She nods, but as we walk over to my car her eyes start watering again, "Kylie, you will be fine." I tell her, placing my hands on her shoulders, Kylie can't even form a sentence now, I pull her into a hug and, when I look over my shoulder I see the group looking at us sadly, I return their smile. I've known the girls for years, it was only natural they'd come to think of Kylie as their own little sister.

She wipes her tears away and says, sounding way beyond her years, "Crying won't help, if it's meant to happen, it'll happen."

"I won't let anything happen to you Kylie." I kiss her forehead before getting in my car, Kylie in the front with me and Gretchen Karen and Cady in the back, the engine starts up and we drive off to the square of District 1 where an unknown fate awaits us, although I knew exactly where I'd be going if they called Kylie's name.

**AN: ****So, like I said, probably not the best story ever written, but it was an Idea that came to my head whilst watching The Hunger Games, then Mean Girls after it, If some of you are wondering what the hell this story is about, it's about Regina trying to comfort Kylie and trying to ease her own fears before the reaping. I may write an extended version of this which will take place at the actual reaping, maybe, even write some more, if reviews are good, please understand that this was just an idea ad no bashing or nasty reviews. **

**Immortalgothgirl**

**xx**


End file.
